Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications in implantable medical device systems.
Related Art
Implantable medical device systems, which include one or more implantable components, provide a wide range of therapeutic benefits to recipients. The types of implantable medical device systems and the ranges of functions performed thereby have increased over the years. For example, many implantable medical device systems now often include one or more instruments, apparatus, sensors, processors, controllers or other functional mechanical or electrical components that are permanently or temporarily implanted in a recipient. These functional components perform diagnosis, prevention, monitoring, treatment or management of a disease or injury or symptom thereof, or to investigate, replace or modify the anatomy or of a physiological process.